


Opportunity

by quantumlevitation



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumlevitation/pseuds/quantumlevitation





	Opportunity

“Elizabeth. I don’t know what I’m going to find in here. Could you wait outside?” 

“Booker, you need me. What if something’s wrong with the tears in there?”

“Something tells me that you need to stay outside for this one.” She made an irritated face. “Call it my gut instinct.”

“Fine. But call if you need me. I’ll be fine out here.”

He pushed the door open, and went in. Instead of the dim, dusty ruin he expected, the house was well kept for a place no one had lived for three years. There was a fresh fire in the hearth and the lights were on, though out of the corner of his eye he saw ghostly things floating in the air, and there was no food in the pantry. 

They probably run it as a museum, he thought. That’s—he startled as he heard sounds from upstairs.

He listened for a long moment, then checked his shotgun barrels, climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, and risked a look around the corner. The gun sank to the floor in the moment it took him to recognize the twins.

Rather than snarking at him, however, they were completely nude, and disheveled, and the woman was on top of the man, her hands on his shoulders, riding him with gasps of pleasure. They had identical pale skin, and the same red hair top and bottom, and were both covered in freckles everywhere that he could see. The man’s face was contorted and almost unrecognizable. 

Booker stood mesmerized by the bouncing of the woman’s buttocks, and the sight of the man’s wet cock sliding in and out of her. Despite himself, he felt his pants getting tighter.

The man opened his eyes for a moment to caress the woman’s face and breasts, and in doing so spotted Booker standing in the doorway. 

“Rosalind, I think we’ve physically manifested. Or at least that’s what the look on Mr. Dewitt’s face suggests.”

“Oh, dear. Well, this is a variable, isn’t it?”

The woman stopped her fascinating motion and looked over her shoulder. She raised herself up off her partner and sat down, legs folded, on the bed next to him.

“If you remember, brother, we calculated a point zero seven percent chance of that possibility.”

“Hm. It seems to happen when we’re particularly distracted. At any rate, good evening, Mr. Dewitt.”

“What the hell are you two doing?”

“I presume you are familiar with the basic mechanics of human sexuality, being as that you have a daughter.”

“Have—I don’t have a daughter!”

The woman looked amused. “My apologies, I must be thinking of someone else.” She looks down at his midsection, and exchanges glances with her twin. “Does this,”—gesturing at the bed—“interest you?”

“I—well, I mean—you’re a beautiful woman, but Elizabeth is downstairs—“

The woman smiled. “She won’t mind. And, since you did distract us from our task, the least you could do is help.“

Booker performed his own set of calculations, dividing the advisability of this course of action by the square root of the possibility of Elizabeth walking in, and received an answer that was well over the margin of not giving a fuck.

The woman walked over and pulled him over to the bed by his non-injured hand. She set to unbuttoning his pants, and looked impressed when she saw his cock.

“Well, this appears to be a constant, Mr. Dewitt…”

“A con…wait, what?”

“Never mind.”

She knelt on the edge of the bed, freckled buttocks in the air, and gave him a look over her shoulder.

He walks up to the edge of the bed, a bit unsteady, and judges the distance. “Kneel down a little, if you would?“

She obliges, and he eases himself into her. Perhaps a bit faster than she was expecting—she gives him a dirty look, and a sharp sound, and a —“go a bit slower with that monster, will you?”—but he feels her relax, and soon he is thrusting into her with no resistance., his mind cleared of everything but the sensation which had been so rare for him in recent years. 

The man moved over and lay spread-legged in front of Rosalind.

“If you don’t mind?”

Her eyes were closed and she seemed entranced, but she bent down and applied her tongue to his cock, which came back to life under her attentions. She paused for a moment.

“My apologies, I should have asked. Mr. Dewitt, you don’t mind, do you?”

Booker shook his head, speechless. He could feel the tension building in the muscles of his legs, and he shut out everything, the girl, this bizarre island, the aching of his old injuries. Then he was finished, pumping the last few throbs of his orgasm into her.

He drew his dripping cock out, and wiped off with a towel that was on a nearby table. The woman asked him for the towel when he was done, and wiped off the semen that was running down her leg onto the bedsheets. She tossed the towel in a corner and lay down on the bed, and the man rolled over and entered her in an almost casual way.

She looked at him. “All right, then, Mr. Dewitt. Toddle along now. Don’t keep Elizabeth waiting. You’re going to be late for some of your constants if you don’t hurry.”

Booker gave them one last look, then took the stairs two at a time listening to the man’s moans of pleasure as he renews his efforts towards an orgasm. 

Elizabeth was leaning against the wall of the house.

“What took you so long? I was about to come inside.”

“Just…be glad you didn’t.”


End file.
